All American Girls
by SimplyyInsanee
Summary: When two American tranfer students come to Hogwarts in the Trio's first year the adventures begin. Harry, Ron and Hermione meet the two girls and Ron notices something. Could one of them be Harry's own twin?
1. Prologue

**AN: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world. It alls belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and the original charaters. Please Review! (title will be explained in chapters to come!)**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_Prologue_

"Hagrid, I know its hard and everything; but it must be done. We are trusting you, don't let us down. Please help us, Hagrid." Lily was sitting on the blue St. Mungo's hospital bed; James sitting on the edge beside her, hand in hand.

Hagrid's small eyes were becoming teary behind his black massive tangle of a beard and his vision was foggy, but he slowly nodded his large head wearily towards Lily and James Potter.

"Hagrid, you do understand; don't you?" Lily let go of James' hands and took one of Hagrid's heavy hand in her delicate ones as she spoke, "We can't give her what she needs, she will be much happier this way."

"B-But can't ya jus'-" Hagrid stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry Hagrid; you know we can't possibly keep them both, not during this dreadful time. It's not safe. Once this horrid war is over we will find her in America as soon as possible and explain everything. Hopefully she will see our reasons and forgive us." James added reassuringly.

"O-Oka'."

"Thank you, Hagrid," James said lifting up the baby girl and kissing her softly, he handed the child, wrapped in pink blankets, to Lily. Lily gave the infant a loving goodbye kiss handed the baby to Hagrid before leaning into James' shoulder, silently crying.

Hagrid took the sleeping child gently into his humongous arms and secured her in the light pink blankets, while turning and leaving the hospital delivery room, wiping his eyes as he started crying again.

Hagrid walked into the hallway and moved up to the glass window on the other side. He saw there lay sleeping a small baby boy under the jet black tuff of hair, and then he looked down at his arms at the baby girl's tiny black curls, and tears came to his eyes again when he realized they may never know each other, never know their own twin.

Hagrid slowly landed the large flying motorcycle; he had borrowed it from his good friend Sirius Black; and unstrapped the basket containing the newborn girl, who lay undisturbed, one tiny arm wrapped over her light pink blankets.

The sleeping baby stirred slightly between her blankets as Hagrid lifted the basket and began walking towards the Miami Orphanage. It had been a long ride over the Atlantic Ocean, yet she was still sleeping soundly.

He carefully placed the basket with the sleeping child on top of the welcome mat in front of the wooden door labeled: Miami, Florida Orphanage. Hagrid took an envelope with the address; _Ms. Diana Reyes, 1023 Tinkfer Street, Miami Florida;_ out of one of his many coat pockets and tucked it safely under the little girl's precious arm.

_That should explain everything. _

Hagrid placed a small bushy kiss on the child's forehead and began to turn away, but not be for seeing the baby girl turn in her basket and open her eyes slightly before returning back to sleep. Hagrid saw the small twinkle of almond green eyes and walked away tears streaming down his face as he whispered, "Goodbye Natalie Potter, and good luck."


	2. 11 years later

**AN: Here's chapter one. Don't really no what to say here, but sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of those things. I do own the plot and some of the charaters though. Review if you feel like it, if you don't it doesn't really matter.**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_11 years later…_

An awfully loud rap on the small attic floor yanked Natalie out of her sleep. _She_ was screaming…again.

"ARE YOU UP YET!?" Ms. Diana screamed through the roof, or depending where you stood the attic floor. Too bad Ms. Diana didn't actually need to scream seeing as Natalie could here her as though she was yelling in her ear. Ms. Diana was the meanest, nastiest, evilest person in the entire world. She hated anything that made one of the orphans happy and her disgusting face was full of horrid moles and disturbing makeup uses.

"I am now." Natalie said smugly back.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, get your lazy, worthless, good for nothing self up and get out of bed RIGHT NOW, NATALIE!" Ms. Diana cried.

"Ugh…yes Ms. Diana." Natalie responded in a bittersweet voice. How Natalie hated that woman. Whenever Ms. Diana would scream or punish one of the children, Natalie would imagine terrible things happening to her. Once Ms. Diana was so angry with the orphans she refused to feed them for three days. Natalie became so angry she pictured Ms. Diana starving _herself_ for three days and getting terribly sick, and oddly enough as though by magic, after only four seconds of the thought entering Natalie's mind; Ms. Diana happened to suddenly get violently ill and the orphans were able to take all the food they desired.

Natalie lifted herself up and turned over on her back. She was having the most interesting dream too. There was this giant man, and what seemed like a flying motorcycle. This dream seemed so familiar too, she wondered why.

Natalie stretched as far as her tiny bed would allow and stared at the low attic ceiling just thinking. Natalie thought about her birth parents, what had happened to them, wondering what her real last name was, if she would ever be free of Ms. Diana. Just as she was beginning to get comfortable again Ms. Diana started screaming.

"ARE YOU STILL IN BED!!"

"No!" Natalie said quickly and jumped out of bed changing rapidly into the old worn clothes, throwing her messed up cruly black hair into a ponytail. She ran down the two flights of stairs to find her best friend, Ashley, sleepily cooking breakfast along with the other children as Ms. Diana sat greedily gulping down her coffee while reading the morning newspaper at the small round table.

Ashley was the most outgoing girl you could ever find. She had light brown wavy hair that ran down her back and bright hazelnut eyes. She had a year around tan from the Miami sun, and she could constantly be seen with her wonderful smile. Ashley was extremely smart, yet you would barley believe it after seeing her fun and playful personality. Ashley looked out of place next to Natalie who though skinny (which you could barely tell because of the old and stretched clothing) she was still a bit pale; the only true thing Natalie liked about her appearance were her almond green eyes.

While the other children were cooking and whispering, because Ms. Diana would lock them up in their room if they spoke too loudly; Natalie made her way over to Ashley who was frying eggs.

"Morning." Ashley whispered when Natalie took her place beside her.

"Hey. The wicked witch is already up and screaming, I see." Natalie joked.

"Yea, what's new? She said sarcastically

"Shhh…she's looking."

The girl's silently continued to prepared four eggs for Ms. Diana and only two for themselves and the other eight orphans. About ten minutes later the silence was suddenly broken by a small thud in front of the front door, made by the small pile of dropped letters and bills.

"Natalie, get the mail!" Ms. Diana demanded.

Natalie turned and left the small kitchen to get the mail, leaving Ashley to finish up the cooking. She walked into the tiny hallway and picked up the stack of six letters in front of the door. Natalie shuffled them in her hands.

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Postcard._

_Hogwarts._

_Bill_

_Hogwarts._

_Wait what?_

Natalie looked at the two letters again. There in her hand she held two thick heavy envelops made of yellow paper with neat emerald handwriting clearly stating:

Miss N. Potter

Attic Bedroom

1023 Tinkfer Street

Miami, Florida

United States of America

Miss A. Baker

Basement corner

1023 Tinkfer Street

Miami, Florida

United States of America

N. Potter? A. Baker? Natalie never knew her parent's last name, but she was the only one in this pathetic place with a first name beginning with the letter _N_. And what about A. Baker, Ms. Diana once let it slip Ashley's parent's last name was Baker, but what could all this mean, who would send _them_ a letter? She took a quick look inside and saw only a few things but could barely believe her eyes. Witches? Wizards?

"What is taking you so long, Natalie!?" Ms. Diana bellowed.

"Coming!" Natalie shouted back.

Natalie didn't want Ms. Diana to see the letters; she would try to take them just like she had taken everything else. Natalie sneaked down the hall and quietly opened the tiny closet. She carefully placed the two letters between towels on the top shelf that were never used. _No one would ever look there._

Natalie quickly walked back into the kitchen with the other four letters in her hand looking slightly cheerful as she placed them in front of Ms. Diana.

"What are you so happy about?"Ms. Diana asked smugly.

"Nothing." Natalie responded quietly, wiping the smile off her face.

Natalie went back to helping Ashley prepare the scrambled eggs.

"You're never going to believe this." Natalie whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"We got a letter!"

"From who? We don't have friends? Ashley said laughing quietly while flipping some eggs.

"I don't really know…it had the name _Hogwarts _on it and some weird coat of arms engraved in purple wax on the back.

"Well we gotta-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?" Ms. Diana screamed.

"Nothing." Ashley said backing up from Natalie, but it was too late she crashed right into Matthew, the eight year old orphan who was carrying pitcher of orange juice (for Ms. Diana, do you really think she would allow them to drink something that did not taste like water mixed with dirt.) The pitcher hit the floor and smashed, orange juice went flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry" Ashley told the little boy, helping him up. Too bad it went unheard by Ms. Diana's screams. "ASHLEY! WASTING PREFECTLY GOOD ORANGE JUICE! NOW YOU GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU ARE TO DRINK NOTHING FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!" Ashley silently left the room knowing not to make any fuss before she lost her eating privileges as well.

"AND YOU!" Ms. Diana turned and hollered at Matthew. "IT'S YOUR MESS! NOW CLEAN IT UP! In fact I'll make it easier for you;" She smirked, "I'll even get you the stupid towels."

Ms. Diana stormed into the small hallway as Natalie realized what she just said and raced after her. She wouldn't let her find those letters! "No, please let me get them." Natalie began. "Move out of the way you stupid girl." Ms. Diana growled, shoving her.

Natalie quickly got up from the hard floor and furiously shoved herself between Ms. Diana and the small closet. Guarding the closet with her life she was still thrown aside as Ms. Diana opened the closet and grabbed the towels, and out fell the letters.

Natalie dived for them, but was too slow. Ms. Diana grabbed them with her filthy hands and tore one of them open and looking at the first paper, dropping the second letter and the other contents in the first. Natalie rapidly picked them up and stuffed them into her pocket before Ms. Diana could see.  
"Miss N. Potter? Who would write to a scrubby child such as you piece of filth." Then she read the heading. "Hogwarts? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, oh no it's _that freak place_ in the letter."

"Letter? What letter?" Natalie asked now curious.

"Nothing, I'm burning this. You are never stepping foot outside, I won't allow it." Ms. Diana walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fireplace. She threw the letter into the red and orange flames and smiled evilly. "NOW GO TO THE ATTIC! NO BREAKFAST, LUNCH, OR DINNER!"

Natalie turned and walked upstairs and climbed up the rickety stairs into the attic. At least she still had the other letter and some stuff from the first. Natalie emptied her pockets on the bed and shuffled through them barely understanding. Floo powder? Platform 9 ¾'s train ticket? A book list? And a little bronze key? She looked at the letter on the bed, A. Baker. Natalie didn't want to open this without Ashley, she was her best friend after all, and it was her letter. Natalie would deal with it later; first she had to find a way to get downstairs to Ashley.


	3. We're Witches

**AN: Here's chapter two. I don't own Harry Potter or any of those things. I do own the plot and some of the charaters though. The letter came exactly from the book, which I don't own. Review!**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_We're Witches_

Ashley sat disappointed on her small dusty bed in the basement corner, her back towards the door, she thought Natalie would have come by now. _What was that?!_ Ashley turned cautiously on her bed. Something was coming into her room._ There it is again! _

It was the same creaking noise of before, only louder this time. She scanned the dark room making out only a few objects, the only light coming from a small crack beneath the door leading upstairs. Suddenly there was a long loud creak as Ashley watched the rusted door open, a very dim light from the hallway above slightly illuminate the room and a shadow figure crawl in.

Ashley backed up in her bed until her head hit the wall with a dull thud and leaned over the right side of the mattress as she peered for whatever that thing was. Ashley crawled up softly to the end of the bed and looked over the dusty basement from top to bottom waiting for something,...anything.

She slowly stretched her arm back without moving her vision or making any noise and grabbed the thin sheet Ms. Diana called a pillow. Ashley crouched in a pouncing position ready to attack.

There was shuffling and scurrying close by her bed. Ashley kept careful watch, her heart beating rapidly. Then by the right wall Ashley could barely make out the shadow, of whatever that creature may be, crouched crawling closer to her bed. She got ready on the right side of the bed, her back facing the left side, ready to assault and defend herself, but she couldn't hear movement anymore, just a soft creak much too close.

"Hey!" was whispered into Ashley's ear quietly.

Ashley turned in around on her bed in sudden surprise and screamed. "AHHHH!!"  
"SHUT UP!" was whispered hoarsely and her mouth was grabbed by two hands to muffle any noise. Ashley looked into the green eyes of this "creature." It was only Natalie.

"Oh my god! What are you doing!? Trying to scare the crap out of me!" Ashley whispered harshly to the snickering brunette that let go of her mouth while Ashley put a hand to her furiously racing heart. Natalie jumped onto the bed beside Ashley and sat down. Ashley calmed down and said-

"How did you make it all the way down here?"

"Long story, but- Natalie started.

"Well, you sure took your time! It's almost midnight!"

"I did the best I could, considering I got locked up in my room too!"

"Whatever,... so where are this mysterious letters you tried to tell me about?"

"Right here," Said a smiling Natalie reaching slowly into her back pocket.

"Fantastic!"

"But Ms. Diana found them."

"Oh…" Ashley whispered disappointed. "How?"

"Well, after you left Ms. Diana went to get the towels to clean up the mess of orange juice and that was where I hid the letters, between the towels. So then that monster got them and tore one open, read the letter, and threw it in the fire." Natalie explained quickly trying not to make it seem so terrible.

"Oh…that's too bad I guess." Ashley said softly looking down, she really wished for once in her life Ms. Diana wouldn't ruin everything that would do some good.

"Ya' know, if you're too busy moping about that letter we've never going to get to open yours." Natalie whispered slyly.

"What! You have mine and didn't tell me! Come on give it here!" Ashley whispered excitedly; quickly reaching for the thick yellow envelope Natalie handed to her.

With hands slightly shaking Ashley carefully tore at the envelope flap as Natalie watched eagerly like a small child on Christmas morning. Ashley pulled out the first letter and out of the envelope fell another letter, green powder in a small plastic bag, and a train ticket. The room was still covered in darkness so Natalie crawled off the bed and retrieved the flashlight she knew Ashley always hid under her bed. Ashley held the paper up and Natalie casted the flashlight upon the emerald green writing as they silently began to read Ashley's letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Socr., Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confe. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Baker,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We wait your owl by no later than July 31rd.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall _Deputy Headmistress_

Ashley, who had finished reading, cautiously and slowly turned to face Natalie, who turned off the flashlight in her hand. "Nat, does this mean what I think it does?" Ashley whispered softly, fear and excitement filled her voice at the same time.

"Ya Ash…," Natalie whispered back beaming, "we're witches."

**AN: Hope you guys like it. If not then I guess that's too bad. Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Midnight Planning

**AN: Here's chapter three. I don't own Harry Potter or any of those things. Simply own the plot and some of the charaters though. The list of supplies came directly from the books that I sadly don't own. Review!**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_Midnight Planning_

"No, no, no…It's impossible!" Ashley whispered loudly to Natalie who was still sitting on her bed in the dark.

"Hello!? It's perfectly possible, look here's your proof." Natalie shoved the Hogwart's acceptance letter in Ashley's face.

"You never know, it could be a prank."

"Oh please!" Said Natalie like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You and I both know _you_ are the brains in this prison joint. _You_ are the one coming up with the perfect plans and all that. I just go with the flow."

"And how is that working out for you missy." Ashley snickered.

"Oh…Shut up. It's going perfectly fine." Natalie said crossing her arms playfully.

"Okay, so it's not a prank. Do you think this…this place is real?"

"Yes! Come on Ashley it sounds amazing all we have to do is find a way to get there." Natalie grabbed the train ticket that had fallen on the bed when they tore open the first letter.

"Hmmm…Let's see what this says-" Natalie flicked the flashlight back on and began reading the ticket out loud.

"King's Cross Station

September 1st, 11:00am

Platform 9¾" Natalie finished reading, smiling; everything was perfect, or wait what?

"Platform 9¾'s?" Natalie repeated confused turning the flashlight off, "How is that possible?" She said looking at Ashley. "And King's Cross? I've haven't heard of it before."

"That's because it's in London, England; stupid." Ashley said knowingly. "How do you know these things?" Natalie asked bewildered; staring at her friend.

"Because unlike you _I_ read." Ashley replied promptly, but laughing softly.

"Well, how are we supposed to get there now, I mean you said it was in London!?" Natalie rolled her eyes as she spoke, there was no hope now.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with this green powdery stuff." Ashley said holding up the small plastic bag, examining in carefully.

"Wait!" Natalie said quickly just before Ashley opened the bag, she remembered something. "I think we should read the other letter first. I don't know why, I just think we should." Natalie was referring to the second letter that laid forgotten on the bed. "Okay sure," Ashley agreed.

Natalie grasped the other letter made of the same yellow parchment as Ashley held up the flashlight so she could see. On the paper Natalie stared at the small slanted writing and began to read out loud quietly.

_Dear Miss Ashley Baker,_

_Congratulations on being accepted into the fine school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as you are from non-magical descent (or more commonly known as muggleborns in the magical world) there are a few things to which explanations are in order to. _

_First and foremost in the last years of your life you have shown in some way or another magical abilities and powers possessed by a witch or wizard. This may explain any accidents and/or unexplainable occurrences. We here at Hogwarts would like to encourage and help you expand your powers to their full potential._

_Now, to explain as to why you will not be attending Salemfigs School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. Salemfigs is still a relatively new and still growing school and is currently accepting fewer students to help expand with smaller classes at first. Because of this we here at Hogwarts __have provided Floo Powder to be used in one of the locations listed in the instructions you can find inside the small plastic bag. Also because you are extremely far away there is no need to send an owl in reply to the acceptance letter, by using the Floo Powder we will know you shall be attending Hogwarts._

_Afterwards for you to buy your new school supplies you can exchange any muggle money you may have at the Leaky Cauldron, the location to which you will be transported by the Floo Network. To purchase your things head towards the back room of the Leaky Cauldron and tap the third brick above the garbage can. This will open the passage to Diagon Alley where you can find everything you will need for the school year. The list of items needed will be attached below._

_Lastly, term starts on September 1__st__. The Hogwarts Express will be departing King's Cross __Station promptly at 11:00am sharp. As you are able to see on your ticket provided the train can be found at Platform 9¾. Only witches and wizards can pass through the barrier by simply pushing your luggage through the pillar between platforms nine and ten. The train will transport you to Hogwarts, where you can find many other witches and wizards such as yourself. _

_Yours truly,_

Albus Dumbledore _Current Hogwarts Headmaster_

Ashley and Natalie finished reading and looked at each other. Natalie spoke first-

"Whoa, that's a lot of stuff to remember. So your _muggleborn_? I think the letter said, I wonder what I am." Her green eyes wide and she took a deep breath. Ashley picked up the letter that was attached and Natalie grabbed the flashlight putting it over the writing so Ashley could continue reading the last part of the second letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform:

_First-year students will require:_

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 set telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Attached to the bottom of the letter was a small note labeled-

FLOO POWDER INSTRUCTIONS:

1. Throw handful of Floo Powder into one of the suitable fireplaces connected to the magical transportation listed below. (Because muggle fireplaces are not connected)

2. Step into fireplace and allow the green smoke to surround to completely.

3. Cleary state the name of where you would like to go. (In this case: The Leaky Cauldron)

4. Once you arrive at your destination step out of fireplace to allow any others to use it safely.

_Floo Network Locations near you:_

1. Wedding Designs by Ellen

2. John Nash's Bookstore

3. Younme Computer Support

4. Rockwell's Ice Cream Parlor

The two girls finished reading and Natalie turned off the flashlight. "It's great that last location is only four blocks from here!" Natalie said happily but then stopped. Her face suddenly turned an expression Ashley didn't see often, anxiousness. "Wait Ash, what are we going to do? We don't have any money. We can't get any of this stuff and they'll kick us out before we even get there." Ashley looked at her worried friend. "I don't know, we'll think of something." She assured her.

Natalie still was unsure, but knew it would all work out somehow. Suddenly she remember the other things which had fallen out of her letter when Ms. Diana tore it open.

"Look. I know I told you Ms. Diana got my letter, but I picked this up from the floor when they spilled out." Natalie said, and she poured out the remaining contexts of her original letter onto the bed. "Let's see." Ashley whispered shuffling though the small pile.

"This Floo Powder stuff, your train ticket, and what's this." Ashley stopped and picked up a tiny bronze key. "What do you think this is for, Nat?"

"I don't know I bet, anything it was explained in my letter!" Natalie whispered.

"But, your letter was burned stupid. Now what do we do?" Ashley said losing hope.

"Well, all this stuff explains magic. So why can't the letter be magical too. Maybe it didn't burn! Maybe it's still sitting in the fireplace right now." Natalie whispered excitedly jumping off the bed. "Come on, Ashley. It's own only hope to finding the reason for the key." "Whatever, we having nothing to lose." Ashley whispered putting down the flashlight and getting up from the bed to follow Natalie.

The girls crossed the room in darkness and Ashley carefully opened the door so it wouldn't creak. Just as Natalie was going to take the first step on the stairs up Ashley grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" She whispered urgently. "This step creaks, we need to skip it." Ashley let go of Natalie and demonstrated how, by taking a long step, holding on to the crumbling railings and jumping softly onto the second step. Ashley continued slightly up the stairs with Natalie close behind.

Entering into the hallway Ashley passed the dim candle barely illuminating their path. Natalie quickly turned into the tiny kitchen before Ashley and guided their way to the now unlit fireplace. Natalie got down on her knees quietly and Ashley followed suit beside her. They looked into the burned wood and the smoky smell tainted their noses.

Ashley moved back suddenly, she wasn't going to be able to hold it in.

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!" Ashley sneezed loudly and Natalie lunged back rapidly and grabbed her mouth to stop any other sound from escaping. The last thing they needed was Ms. Diana to wake up and find them out of bed!

To Natalie and Ashley's displeasure they heard slight movements and a grumbled cough far away. But thank god that was all. Ms. Diana seemed to just fall back asleep. Natalie sighed in relief and let go of Ashley's mouth.

She turned back to the fireplace and peered through the burnt logs as Ashley stayed back. Aha! There it was! Natalie saw the letter crumpled in the back. She reached for it and carefully avoided the logs. After seven painful seconds of pulling out the letter inch by inch Natalie was able to retrieve the whole thing.

The outside envelope of the letter was entirely burnt and torn; Natalie could see, disappointment entered her thoughts, as she held it up silently to Ashley. The writing was barely legible, but Natalie still opened the letter and to her surprise the paper inside was completely perfect.

Natalie smiled and took out the paper putting back the burnt envelope into the fireplace. Ashley got up with Natalie and smiled following Natalie back into her room silently.

* * *

Natalie and Ashley jumped onto Ashley's tiny bed and Natalie excitedly opened the letter as Ashley pulled out the flashlight and turned it on, illuminating the darkness around the two girls.

The letter was exactly the same as Ashley's letter, but there seemed to be a miniature note attached to the bottom written in the same small slanted handwriting the girls had seen in Ashley's second letter. Natalie began to read out loud softly.

_Dear Miss Natalie Potter,_

_Inside your acceptance letter to Hogwarts you will find a small bronze key. This key is to be used at Gringotts, the wizard's bank. There you shall see the vault of your parents and will be able to take enough money to buy your supplies for Hogwarts._

_Yours truly,_

Albus Dumbledore _Current Hogwarts Headmaster _

"So that's what the little key is for! And the Floo Powder" Ashley said holding up both items, as Natalie finished reading.

"Everything is just right. Now we have everything we need. All we have to do is find a way the escape this dump and we are free!" Natalie whispered loudly.

Ashley and Natalie went to work. They planned for two hours writing things down on stolen pieces of Ms. Diana's paper, thinking of different ways to sneak out, and coming up with other solutions. And finally the entire plan was ready. Natalie looked over their hard work. And when she looked up; Ashley looked at Natalie, her eyes glittering with excitment, mouth in a wide smile and whispered, "Nat...It's not going to be easy. But we're are going to get to Hogwarts!"

"Awesome! Natalie sheriked in delight. But it was too late even when Ashley dived to cover Natalie's mouth. Natalie had forgotten to lower her voice and the girls heard a distant grumble and a sound that could be mistaken like a beast raising from its sleep as Ms. Diana opened her door and began walking angrily into the dimly lit hallway and toward the stairs leading to the basement bedroom.

The two girls looked at all of the things on Ashley's bed; their entire plan on the sheet of paper, the letters, the key, two tickets, and green powder. They heard Ms. Diana's footsteps becoming louder and creaking noises from the stairs, as the girls froze with fear as the doorknob began to rattle.

**AN: Hope you like it! Let me know what you think and review.**


	5. Operation: Escape

**AN: Hi! Sorry this took so long to get up. Its has been ready for two days but I was grounded and wasn't allowed to get on my computer. By the way I don't own anything of Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't. Too bad I only own the plot and some characters if not I could actually buy a better computer, Oh well. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_Operation: Escape_

"Hide!" Ashley whispered quickly under her breath. Ms. Diana was going to open the door and discover them any second!Ashley grabbed the thin rag covers and threw them hastily over Natalie, the items on the bed, and herself. Ashley covered everything but her head and just in time too. She saw the small flicker of dim light emitted from the hallway above become a bit brighter as the door began opening and she felt Natalie go suddenly rigid under the covers. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep in her tiny bed.

Natalie froze under the covers trying her best not to make a sound as she heard the door creak open and monstrous footsteps stalking closer. It was amazing Ms. Diana didn't just pull back the covers and discover everything by the all the noise her racing heart was making behind her chest.

Ms. Diana crossed the room and looked at the lumpy figure lying in the darkness on the bed in disgust. She was positive she had heard one of the orphans talking and out of bed. Ms. Diana let out a grunt and turned on her heel in the darkness. She stormed out of the basement not even looking back, angrily closing old worn away door behind her with a loud creak.

--

Ashley heard Ms. Diana stop in the middle of the room and Ashley dared to open one of her eyes slightly. It was the most disturbing sight Ashley ever saw; Ms. Diana seemed to have a green mud mask on her face and was glaring angrily at the odd lump on the bed. She could see the hideous curlers topping off a mop of dirty brown hair. Ashley saw rage in the eyes of the monstrous woman, furious that she wasn't able to catch the two girls, as Ms. Diana left the room slamming the door after her.

--

Twenty painfully silent minutes past after the beast had left but the girls didn't dare make a move in case Ms. Diana was still outside the door listening.

Natalie only finally relaxed her straining, frozen muscles when she ultimately heard the extremely loud screech from the first stair as Ms. Diana walked irately back to her room. To Natalie it sounded as if the stairs were dying of pain as Ms. Diana put her massive weight onto them. Natalie slowly started moving back the rags surrounding her when the distant footsteps finally decreased and a door down the hallway closed.

Ashley pushed back the rest of the cover as Natalie lifted herself up from her uncomfortable twisted position. Natalie looked at Ashley's hazel eyes and let out a giant breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"That was way too close," whispered an out of breath Ashley, her heart was beating furiously inside her chest.

"But look at the bright side," Natalie tried to reassure her best friend. "We weren't caught; right?" Ashley hesitated "Ya' I guess so…thank god she didn't find these." Ashley whispered holding up all of the girls planning and hard nights work on the piece of paper.

"Yup. The plan is set. All we have to do now is sit back and wait." Natalie said smiling, leaning back and crossing her arms over her head. Everything was going to work out perfectly. Or so she thought.

* * *

It was two dread weeks from that fateful night when Ashley and Natalie were finally ready to put the final step of the plan into action. All of the orphans had helped in some way or another and now of this promising Saturday afternoon everyone holds their breath hoping for the best.

Ms. Diana was keeping a watchful eye on Ashley and Natalie. She never let them out of her sight for less than two minutes and gave them so much work the friends would barely see each other much less actually be close enough to talk to each other, until this one time.

CRASH!

_Perfect._ Natalie looked at the clock on the old kitchen wall. _Right on time._

Ms. Diana stormed out of the kitchen as the two troublesome twin four years old boys started making a ruckus outside in the dead garden. Natalie turned to Ashley and whispered under her breath "Operation: Escape is a go."

Ashley smiled, turned around and winked at Melissa, the nine year old little blonde girl, who in turn took the olive oil in her hand and spilled in all over the tiled kitchen floor. Everyone in the kitchen could hear two identical shrieking screams and a yell of rage as the twins flew though the kitchen (running though the only olive oil clear spot of course) and away from Ms. Diana. The two boys had looks of terror on their faces, but Ashley saw their eyes glittering in excitement and small smiles on their lips as the twins took a quick peek over their shoulder and saw Ms. Diana closing her eyes while huffing heatedly as she grabbed onto the kitchen door ready to take off again.

Melissa quickly handed Natalie the olive oil and just in time as Ms. Diana opened her eyes and took a humongous running step forward, resulting in stepping directly into the olive oil and falling extremely hard on her back.

Ms. Diana looked up at Natalie with a look of pure hatred. "You," Ms. Diana said hoarsely in disgust, her voice filled with fury. She put her two monstrous hands behind her and lifted herself up slowly. Once Ms. Diana had reached her most threatening height she set her grave gaze fully upon Natalie. If looks could kill Natalie would have died right on the spot.

Natalie looked down guiltily at the oil olive in her hands. Things weren't looking good for her.

"You!" Ms. Diana repeated screaming; her voice bursting with wrath and genuine loathing was in her slaughtering brown eyes. Ms. Diana got up and grabbed Natalie violently by the collar of her shirt tearing the skin under with her sharp nails. All of the orphans in the kitchen were dead silent as they watched Ms. Diana abuse Natalie scared to death themselves.

Ms. Diana threw Natalie back though the archway out of the kitchen letting her fall on her back on the hard and unforgiving stairs. She grabbed Natalie by the hem of her neck and lifted her up brutality. Dragging the girl, who was struggling for life, slowly and painfully up the stairs; Ms. Diana screamed all kinds of terrible things.

"Must have come from your hideous parents!!" She screamed into the girl's ear. "Don't you ever insult my parents!" Natalie screamed back. "Who are you to be talking!! Your bloody parents didn't want you, and I can see why. They didn't care about you. Look where their _love_ has brought you! Do you seriously think any one gives a damn about what you think!?"

"They did care!" Ms. Diana threw her against the banister. Natalie's whole body shook with pain as her head leaned over the trembling railing throbbing. "Oh! YOU THINK THEY CARED, DO YOU!? If they care why are you here, girl! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Natalie had no response; tears were building in the back of her eyes daring to escape.

Ms. Diana forcefully seized the back of Natalie shirt and began hauling her back up the stairs, screaming full force. "I KNEW this was going to happen! I knew YOUR people couldn't be trusted." Natalie could feel her temper rising, heart racing faster and still yelled back even though she was beaten and the air had been wiped from her lungs.

"You don't know a thing about what you're saying!" SMACK! Ms. Dian brought down her grubby hand full of dirt and rings and slapped Natalie so hard across the face Natalie fell backwards and hit the wall with such force she almost lost consciousness.

Natalie tasted warm blood in her mouth; the tears in her eyes on the verge of escaping, but she held them back. _No, I will not give this monster the satisfaction of seeing me cry!_

"SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY LITTLE GIRL!" Ms. Diana roared. She clutched Natalie dark curly locks of hair in her grimy fingers and lifted her up, practically tearing all of the girl's dark hair off her head. "_Never_." Natalie growled furiously. Ms. Diana slapped her again, Natalie cheek now had a deep gash from one of the rings and was bleeding nonstop, and then Ms. Diana grabbed her by the ear and shoved her up ladder to the trapdoor leading to the attic. After Natalie was brawled on the floor of the attic in pain Ms. Diana slammed the trapdoor down with a smirk on her face as she bolted and locked the eleven year old girl in the stuffy room.

Natalie opened her weavy eyes and stood up slowly trying not to move too much, but barely made to her tiny bed as she collapsed over in pain, anger, and frustration. She couldn't take it any more Natalie couldn't wait until she was free; free of this prison, free of the pain, free of Ms. Diana. With this thoughts Natalie cradled her legs up to her chest and rolled over on the bed; warm tears rolling down her bruised and bleeding face, and eventually she fell asleep wishing her horrible life was just one ridiculously long nightmare.

--

CR-CR-CRACK

Natalie awoke with a jolt. There was a crackling noise coming from the locked trapdoor three feet away from her bed. Then everything came flooding back to her. _Ms. Diana! Ashley! The Plan! It's still going on!_ Too bad the soreness in her body came back as well. _Ouch! Shouldn't have done that. _Natalie closed her eyes in pain grabbed her side in angst. She gingerly touched her cheek and felt it swollen, busied, with some dried blood. Natalie slowly sat up and looked next to her bed, out the small round window and then to the attic floor were the loud crack had first come from.

Natalie heard a dull crash as the lock and bolt trapping her in this room was broken and taken off. There was soft scraping nosies and Natalie pictured the ladder needed to reach the trapdoor to her room being put into its place. Natalie slowy got up and walked closer to the door, imagining what could be going on beneath. Just moments after the picture entered her mind there was hard banging onto the small section of the floor until-

BAM! The whole trapdoor was hit full force and swung upwards. Natalie jumped backwards and swatted away the dust that flew into the air. Natalie spat at the dust trying to enter her mouth and shut her eyes. Once it cleared and she could see Natalie could make out her best friend trying to climb through the hole in the floor.

--

Ashley's head poked out of the small trapdoor hole and she tried to lift up a bag over her head and into the room. Natalie was swiping away the dust surrounding them.

Ashley coughed as she struggled to lift up the items surrounded by a large towel and tied together with a large knot on top. Natalie was now staring at her curiously.

"You know, feel free to help me." Ashley said amused.

Natalie smiled and walked over to the hole and got on her knees. She reached her arm down into the hallway and helped Ashley lift up the heavy bag, and then threw it into the corner of her room.

"What did you pack?! Your whole room for crying out loud?!" Natalie said as she grabbed Ashley's outstretched hand and pulled her up through the hole too.

"No! Just everything I though we would need. It took some time. I've been finding last minute things for a week. You never know what could happen." Ashley said swiftly.

"Ya' sure. Whatever you say."

"I see you haven't exactly packed for everything." Ashley pointed to the much smaller rag on the dusty floor of Natalie's room.

"I prefer light packing. Plus it's not like Ms. Diana gives us _so_ much clothing." Natalie replied sarcastically.

Ashley grabbed the rag containing Natalie's items and put it on the bed, then with some help from Natalie lifted up her towel bag and threw it onto the bed as well.

"Well, it's almost midnight. Are you ready?" Ashley said looking into Natalie's excited almond green eyes.

"Been ready my whole life," said an eager Natalie, looking back straight into her best friend's hazel eyes.

Natalie pulled herself up on the bed and stood up. Grabbing and tossing a makeshift rope of towels, rags, and even one of Ms. Diana's humongous bras over her shoulder; Natalie opened the small circular window. She took one look down and saw the soft green grass two stories below her window and smiled.

Ashley tapped her on the back and once Natalie turned around Ashley handed her the heavy 'luggage'. Natalie carefully leaned out the window and let it go. The luggage flew out the window and landed on the grass with a faded plop! Ashley handed her the much lighter one and Natalie let it fall out the window as it landed roughly four feet from the first.

Natalie removed the makeshift rope from her shoulder and handed one end to Ashley who in turn tied it securely around the foot of the bed. Natalie allowed the untied end of the 'rope' to fall out of her window and down the side of the building, ending just about a foot above the ground.

Natalie grabbed the beginning of the rope and was about to step out the window to climb down, when Ashley's worried eyes stopped her.

"Ash, are you okay? You sure you're ready?"

Ashley hesitated "I-I'm good. Ya' I'm ready. Let's do this." She replied with a determined look on her face

Natalie's smile reassured her friend as she grabbed a strong hold to the rope of odd items and started down the side of the orphanage. As Natalie disappeared over the edge Ashley leaned her head over and saw Natalie slowly lowering herself down with her legs crossed under her and her hands letting down a bit of rope each time. Ashley wasn't sure if she was ready, but pulled herself together and grabbed the 'rope' firmly in both hands and followed Natalie bellow into the darkness.

--

Natalie finally felt her feet find solid ground and looked straight up, to find Ashley slowly inching her way down eyes almost completely shut in what Natalie assumed was fear.

Once Ashley reached the soft grass Natalie had already grabbed her bag and handed Ashley hers.

The girls were finally free! They had escaped Ms. Diana and the dreaded orphanage. It was brilliant; Ms. Diana wouldn't wake up until twelve o'clock on Sunday's and by then the girls would be long gone. Everything was perfect. The plan was almost done, all they had to do was find a certain ice cream parlor only four blocks away.

Together the saw the makeshift rope dangling silently from Natalie's window. That would have to stay behind. Natalie and Ashley looked into each other's eyes with smiles plastered onto their faces; smiles of happiness, fear, nervousness, and excitement all at the same time. They looked forward into the darkness and didn't even know the journey that lay ahead

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**(I hope to have chapter 5 up before next week. School's been kinda crazy, but I might be able to update earlier)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_harrysgrll_**


	6. A Night at the Park

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter...darn! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I could give you all the excuses in the world, but I rather not so here's the story, enjoy!**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_A Night at the Park_

"Are we there yet?" Natalie dragged a few feet behind Ashley; her feet were so tried.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Ashley snapped back at her, this was the fifth time Natalie asked her the same question in three minutes. Ashley had pulled a paper and a flashlight out of her bag and began busily looking at the map they had drawn two weeks ago in her room.

"No…"Natalie moaned. Would they ever get there? They had been walking around for almost two hours.

"Well, how much farther?" Natalie complained in a whining voice.

"Not much." Ashley replied as she rounded a corner and Natalie threw the sacks she was dragging over her shoulders and jogged to catch up with her brown haired friend.

Ashley had stopped and had her head buried in the map once Natalie was at her side. She was murmuring to herself when she finally walked about ten steps along the side of the building with Natalie following right beside her.

"It should be rightttttt here!" Ashley said briskly and turned to her right to face a crumbling white door and shown the flashlight onto the signing hanging over their heads.

Natalie looked up at the painted white sign, which hung just above the door, with the words _Rockwell's Ice Cream Parlor_ engraved into the rusted wood.

--

Ashley had a smile of accomplishment on her face and Natalie couldn't help but return it. _So far everything was fine; they had made it to the first destination. _Natalie thought._ The only problem was it wasn't even daybreak yet; two girls couldn't exactly barge into the shop and ask to use the fireplace at two o'clock in the morning. _Natalie pondered how that would appear and a sly smile played onto her lips_. No, that wouldn't look odd at all._ She snickered silently at the thought.

--

Ashley's eyes looked down from the sign and looked at Natalie's smiling face. She started talking about settling for the night, but Natalie didn't seem to hear her.

"Hello?"

No response for Natalie, clearly still thinking.

"Hellooo?" Ashley repeated annoyed now, waving a hand in front of Natalie's face.

Still Natalie was in her daydream.

"Natalie!" Ashley grabbed Natalie's arm and shoved her friend.

"What!?" Natalie said coming back from her thoughts and stopped just herself from hitting the wall. "Don't have to get so violent now." Natalie replied in a mock pout and finally put her complete focus on Ashley.

"It's not my fault you don't listen." Ashley laughed at Natalie's pouting and turned back to the door.

"Okay, sorry." Natalie waited for Ashley to explain herself, but all she did was continue looking at the door and never responded. Natalie waited for only a few seconds, but her temper was already running low and Ashley had her exasperated now.

"Well, out with it already! What was the whole reason for practically ramming me into the wall?!"

Ashley looked away from the door and down at the drawn map in her hands. "Calm down; I was just going to suggest settling for the night." She replied in a calm voice.

"Where?" Natalie asked curiously, her temper lowering and natural curiosity rising.

Ashley looked up from the map, turned around and pointed the flashlight across the street into the black night. "Over there."

Natalie squinted into the barren area of darkness where Ashley's light was pointing; it was illuminated only by a couple of other faded streetlamps.

"There's a park down the street…" Ashley continued; Natalie stared at her blankly.

"That's why I marked it on the map…" Ashley explained slowly, a dull sound in her voice as she lifted up their map. Sometimes Natalie just couldn't comprehend why she had to make sure to have everything planned out ahead of time. If they did everything in Natalie's go-with-the-flow style they would be sleeping under a rock tonight.

"Ooo, of course;" Said a befuddled Natalie who still held a perplexed look on her face.

Ashley sighed. "We are going to stay in the park for the night." Ashley densely put in plain words.

"Ohhh, why didn't you just say so," Natalie smiled as she understood and put an arm around Ashley's shoulder "Thank god you think of everything."

"What would you do with out me." Teased Ashley; putting her own arm around her best friends shoulder.

Once they had reached the wall surrounding the park Ashley had pointed out to Natalie in a distance; Natalie quickly threw her rag filled with all of her possessions onto the ledge of the stone wall and helped Ashley lift the other enormous and heavy bag over their heads and throw it on the ledge of the five foot barrier. Ashley then put her hands together creating a mini step and Natalie stuck her left foot into the small rung created by her arms. She grabbed the ledge that was slightly higher than her and with the help of Ashley's strength and her force combined; Natalie lifted her entire body on top of the foot thick ledge next to the two bags.

Ashley lifted her hands above her head and Natalie grabbed them helping Ashley pulled herself up the wall and scramble onto the ledge beside Natalie. The girls pushed the bags over and heard them hit the wet grass with a small _thump. _Natalie and Ashley stood up looked at each other saying so many things with only their eyes and jumped.

Ashley got to her feet first and helped Natalie up off the dew filled grass. They each grabbed their bag and Ashley guided the way with the flashlight. Ashley didn't stop walking until the girls had reached the southwest corner of the park, where you could find a small playground.

Natalie was confused again. Unless Ashley made a tent pop out of thin air or they slept under the slide she was sure they had gone the wrong way. Sadly the latter was a closer guess.

"Ash, I think we were supposed to go-" Natalie began.

Ashley had stopped in front of a large blue concrete cylinder lying on its side which young children climbed on.

"No, this is the place." Ashley shoved her bag into the 3 feet wide circular opening and got down on all fours to crawl inside.

Natalie bent over and tilted her head a little to look through the tube. It looked like a giant blue concrete toilet paper roll, not exactly what she had planned on sleeping for the night.

"Come on." Ashley's voice echoed a bit through the tube.

Natalie had an odd look on her face, but followed suit and pushed in her sack, got down on all fours and crawled in.

Inside the tube was the circular shape, rough bumpy texture, the only difference was the concrete was white and near the opposite end was her auburn haired friend already taking out the items from her sack. Natalie saw the map spread out behind Ashley who sat Indian style unpacking.

"We better get some sleep if we plan on leaving before midday tomorrow and Ms. Diana has a chance to hunt us down." Ashley told Natalie without even looking up from her bag.

Natalie couldn't think of anything that may make their dismal situation any brighter so simply replied-

"Okay."

Ashley finished unpacking, turned off the flashlight between them and looked up at Natalie with her hazel eyes. "Well, I packed each of us a blanket. I nicked them from Ms. Diana's closet." Ashley threw Natalie one of the tattered blanks and rested her head against the hard round surface. She threw her own frayed blanket over herself and curled her feet up to her stomach.

Natalie tried to make herself comfortable, but couldn't. She was still wearing her jean shorts and old t-shirt which were awkward clothes to sleep in. Natalie threw her bag which remained unpacked on the other side of herself. The two girls were between the two sacks on either side of the concrete tube creating a mini barrier. She lifted the blanket over her body and put her hands on the back of her head. Natalie gazed up at the bumpy white concrete and tried to sleep as Ashley turned slightly, obviously trying to adjust herself into a comfortable position, but it just wasn't working.

Natalie's thoughts began to fill with worry as a slight rain began to fall outside the small shelter. Judging from Ashley's stiff body similar thoughts were plaguing her mind. _What if they didn't make it? What if Ms. Diana found them? Or it turned out this was all a sick joke. What if they couldn't do magic? And Hogwarts didn't want them. What would happen if they got lost, they could go back to the orphanage. _

Natalie stopped herself. _No_. She thought, but her determination in her mind was much different to how her body was reacting. Her heart was racing in her chest with fear. She never thought she would miss her attic bedroom as she turned to face the outlet to the park and bit back tears.

"Ashley…" Natalie's voice barely a whisper though the _pitter-patter_ sounds of the rain outside.

"Yes."  
"I-I-I'm scared." Natalie whispered to her best friend, her voice shaking as she breathed deeply.

Ashley heard the fear in Natalie's voice and it scared her too. Natalie had always been the strong one, never backing down from a challenge, always taking the lead in things. Everything was changing now. Ashley took a deep breath and turned so she faced Natalie back.

"Don't be. Everything's going to work out…somehow." Ashley reassured her. Natalie couldn't be the only bold one anymore; they were together on this unknown territory. Ashley was going to have to be the brave one for now…for both of them.

A thunder clapped through the night and a distant lighting illuminated the darkness slightly. The two girls huddled closer together and drifted off to a forced sleep as the rain outside got louder and harder, enclosing them in darkness.

* * *

_Tweet. Drip. Tweet. Drip. Tweet. Tweet. Drip._

"Shut up!" Ashley turned over in the rough cylinder and blinked into the sunlight shining in her face. _Stupid bird._ Ashley thought as she stretched her arms up to the low circular roof. Her back ached and her head throbbed from the uneasy night.

Ashley looked outside and saw the dripping vine and bird in the tree which woke her up. She looked at all her stuff neatly unpacked to her left and Natalie still sound asleep on her right.

Ashley folded her rag of a blanket and tried to straighten her crumpled clothing. She repacked all her items. Once that was done she faced Natalie.

"Natalie. Come on get up. We have to go."

Natalie didn't even stir."

Ashley grabbed Natalie's shoulder and shook her.

"Get up Natalie."

Still not even a flicker in Natalie's eyes.

"Natalie! Wake up!" Ashley was violently shaking her best friend awake.

"No! Five more minutes." Natalie finally answered and rolled onto her other side.

"Get up now!"

"No!"

Ashley shoved Natalie out of their small refuge and into the blinding sunlight and wet grass.

"Argh!" Natalie complained. She lifted herself up from the damp grass and covered her almond green eyes so she could see in the bright light.

"Finally!" Ashley said as she dawdled out of the concrete tube.

"Okay, okay, I'm up as you can plainly see."

"We gotta get going." Ashley hurried. "It must be about eight thirty."  
"Annnddd?"  
"And we have to get to that ice cream parlor before customers start to arrive."

"Ash, I'm pretty sure nobody wants ice cream on Sunday at eight o'clock in the morning." Natalie replied sarcastically.

"You never know." Ashley said crossing her arms. _Better safe than sorry,_ she thought. Ashley threw Natalie her sack and tried to tame her wavy brown hair before going back into the tube to retrieve her own sack.

Natalie smugly lifted her sack and tried un-wrinkling her shirt with little achievement. Her black curls were a mess, but not much could be done without a brush, so she simply ran her fingers through it trying (but not succeeding) to remove some of the many knots.

Ashley reappeared moments later with her sack over her shoulder. She motioned for Natalie to follow her and began walked across the sunlight field to the park wall with Natalie groggily walking a few feet behind her.

Once Ashley and Natalie reached the walk they retraced their steps yesterday and made their way over the stone wall with much less difficulty in the morning light. Ashley scanned the street for passersby and quickly crossed to Rockwell's Ice Cream Parlor

Natalie followed Ashley's figure over the wall and saw her run across the empty street to the ice cream parlor as her sack bounced up and down on her back.

Ashley had stopped right in front of the white door and Natalie almost bumped aright into her.

"What's the hold up?"

Natalie put her hand on the door knob, but Ashley swatted it away and faced her.

"Wait a second Nat. What are we going to say?"  
Natalie thought about this as Ashley continued.

"Hi, we're runaway witches –at least we think so– and oh by the way we kind of need to use your fireplace." Ashley mimicked their voices.

"No!" Natalie stopped her. "We don't have time to perfectly plan this all out. Just follow my lead and go with the flow." Natalie said causally. This of course was much simpler said than done.

"You know that never works!" Ashley replied doubtful.

But Ashley couldn't change her stubborn friends mind as Natalie flung open the door and she was dragged in after her.

A small bell went off as the door opened and the girls stopped in surprise to see a middle aged man smiling at them from behind the counter.

"Hello there, what can I do for you young ladies?"

Natalie looked around the small shop. The place was deserted except for the gray-haired man with small round glasses wiping the counter. You could tell it had just opened, but the man didn't seem too surprised to see them there in fact he smiled as if he were expecting them.

"Ummm…Hi, we sort of, er, need to use your uhh-" Ashley stuttered.

Natalie saw this was going no where and she needed to take charge on the situation at hand.

"Excuse me sir, but my friend and I here understand your ice cream parlor fireplace allows us to use the…" Natalie lowered her voice. "the Floo Network and we need to get to Hogwarts."

"Ahhh yes, Dumbledore told me about this; I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." The man answered; his voice seemed too deep for his body and as he spoke he took off his small glasses and wiped them with the rag in his hands.

"It's in the back follow me, dears follow me."

Natalie and Ashley were shocked at just how easy it was. They followed the man as he opened up a section of the counter for the girls to walk through and then motioned for them to follow him through another white door behind the counter. The girls threw their sack over their shoulder and went after the ice cream man.

Through the door was like a pothole to another world. Compared the white blandness of the ice cream parlor this room had an entire wall stacked top to bottom with books barely such usual titles like: Muggle Mysteries: Wizards who went too far; Salemfigs, A Description; Potions for the Poisoned; Ice Cream Making for Wizards; Commonly Rare Magical Creatures; The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts; and even a book with men and women flying on broomsticks named Running with the Ravens.

The south wall was taken up mostly by odd objects such as a large caldron surrounded by different ingredients, and –both Natalie and Ashley had to blink to assure they were seeing things– but the walls were full of _moving_ pictures. The people were all smiling and waving at them, some even walked around looking bored. Natalie and Ashley focused they attention to the wall in front of them, were the nice man with glasses was standing next to a large fireplace that took up most of the wall and looked like it was built for Ms. Diana's figure.

"Do you girls already have your Floo Powder?"

"Right here." Ashley answered as she pulled two small plastic bags labeled Floo Powder out of her large sack.

"Good. Should I explain how it works?"

"No, we'll be fine, thank you though." Natalie said politely

"Alright then, good luck girls. Have a wonderful time at Hogwarts."

"Thank you." The two eleven year old girls replied together as the man went back to manage the shop.

"Okay let's see those instructions." Natalie said holding up the folded piece of paper.

"Mhmm…okay, this shouldn't be too difficult." She told Ashley when she finished reading the instructions.

"First I grab the Floo Powder." Natalie poured the handful of Floo Powder out of the plastic bag and into her hand.

"And throw it into the fireplace." She threw her Floo Powder into the fireplace and let out a small scream as Ashley gasped. The entire fireplace roared and was full of emerald green flames.

"O-okay, it's says I have to step into that." Natalie's eyes grew wide and her voice shook as hesitated and then slowly put one foot into the flames and then her whole body along with her sack.

The warm emerald flames licked her body and Natalie squinted her eyes, seeing only blurred green and Ashley's outline. She opened her open and tried not to swallow too many ashes as she clearly spoke-

"The Leakey Cauldron!"

Natalie began spinning extremely fast and could no longer hear of see anything. She felt as if she was traveling thousands of miles while being slapped across the face and roughly bumping into walls. After what seemed like ages and Natalie felt as if she was about to be sick-

She suddenly jerked forward and fell face first onto a cold stone floor. Natalie couldn't see straight. The world was still spinning around her as she took deep breaths still on all fours, doing her best not to throw up right there. She tried to get to her feet, but they wouldn't support her weight and she fell again. She opened her eyes slightly and saw an odd figure coming closer.

"Why, hello there dearie." These were the last words she heard as Natalie passed out.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_HarrysGrll_


	7. The Leaky Cauldron

**AN: Hey everyone ya sorry bout the delay, but oh well what can I say life's been hectic and inspiration has odd timing. As you on I only _wish _I owned all of the Harry Potter world. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**_ALL AMERICAN GIRLS_**

_The Leaky Cauldron..._

There was shuffling around the small room.

Natalie groggily opened her eyes.

She blinked. _Where am I?_ Natalie blinked again and looked weary up at the plain ceiling.

_How did I get here?_ She felt a soft mattress beneath her aching body.

The shuffling noises came again from a corner in the room.

Natalie tried to sit up and get a look around. "_Ahh."_She moaned softly. Her head was throbbing as she creped higher on the pillow and closed her eyes in the sudden pain that ran through her back as if she had just clasped on the floor.

Natalie bit her lower lip and slowly moved higher. Her whole body was trembling and she was going to be sick. Natalie opened her eyes slightly and made out a blurrily figure close by now that she had sat up right.

"Morning, dearie." Natalie gasped at the sudden voice coming from the figure that slowly was becoming clearer. "I just came up here to check on you girls. That was quite a bang to the head ya' took." She blinked her eyes a few times until she could see straight again.

"Umm…who are you?" Natalie asked with a defensive look to the rather wrinkled and slightly hunched back man that was smiling at her gently. She was so confused.

The short old man froze. Natalie blinked her green eyes to make sure she hadn't been dreaming he spoke at all.

He seemed to be looking from her hair to her eyes repeatedly with a puzzled look on his features. _Great…now this man must think something's wrong with me too. Why do he keep look at me like that?_

_-- By Lord, it can't be…messy black hair, those same almond green eyes? No, Harry Potter had only come in here three days ago and what a ruckus that caused with Diggle and Quirrell overly nervous. No. This girl simply has the same eyes and face…and voice…and determined glint in her eye. No. It was merely a coincidence.-- _

He blinked back at her in confusion. "Pardon me miss I have not introduced myself. I'm Tom the bartender here at the Leaky Cauldron. I just came up here to check on you, been wondering when you were going to wake up."

_We made to the Leaky Cauldron after all! We… wait a second…where's Ashley? _Natalie thought in relief but now with a new worry. She hesitated and slowly responded. "I'm N-Natalie." She had millions of questions, but they would have to wait because only one really mattered. "Umm…have you seen m-my friend?" She added in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Well, I know who you are Dumbledore told me all 'bout you, I've been expecting you to Floo in for days now. What I didn't except was you two collapsing the moment ya' got out. I carried you and your little friend up here me'self." Tom said in his old wheezy voice. "As for your friend, she came tumbling out of the fireplace only three minutes after you. She's right over there, should be coming round any minute, don't you worry."

Natalie's eyes looking at Tom's smiling head reassuring her and followed his wrinkled outstretched arm to where his finger was pointing. Across the small room was an identical dusty bed, yet under the covers Natalie could see Ashley's wavy light brown hair and fair skin.

Tom told Natalie he needed to get back downstairs and turned leaving the room with a soft _click_ of the creaky door. Natalie mustered the small strength she had and gradually lowered herself off the bed and onto the cold wood floors. Her feet wobbled under her and her head was still a tad faint, but Natalie slowly made it across the small room and leaned her weight against Ashley's bed.

Natalie's fingers brushed away the messy light brown hair and met her best friend's flickering hazel eyes. Natalie felt Ashley stir a bit on the bed and she stepped back cautiously.

"Wh-what happened?" Ashley asked shakily opening her eyes to the new found brightness.

"We made it to the Leaky Cauldron, but it seems Flooing here was too much for us and we passed out." Natalie answered stepping closer.

"How did I get on this bed?" Ashley lifted her self slowly into a sitting position on the soft mattress.

"The barkeeper, Tom, carried us up here after we fell unconscious from the journey."

Ashley turned to Natalie. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"I-I don't know. I only just woke up myself." Natalie replied. How long had they been unconscious? Hopefully not too long. Surely they were safe from Ms. Diana in London, but how many days were left until September 1st?

"Natalie? You've got that weird little thinking face on your face, what's on your mind?" Ashley asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing." No need in worrying Ashley that they might not have enough time to buy supplies or the fact that they might have missed the train period. "We should just get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible." Natalie stated with ease.

Natalie helped Ashley off the twin bed and they left the small bedroom rather slowly.

Down the stairs the two girls arrived in a room filled with tables and chairs of all shapes and sizes- with people and creatures eating breakfast. In the left corner of the room was a bar with Tom behind hid it wiping the counter, he looked up from the counter and gave the two girls a small look before continuing his duties.

Natalie passed by a table of very short men which reminded her of garden gnomes, while Ashley was intrigued with her surroundings and startled when the two wizards -she assumed- in the table she just walked by began communicating in nothing but grunts and odd movements.

Once they reached the bar the Natalie and Ashley were looking in every direction at things they had only thought were real in storybooks. They approached Tom-

"Umm…excuse me, but we need to get to Diagon Alley right away, sir, please." Natalie spoke up. "We received a letter saying there is a passage though the Leaky Cauldron. Can you help us…Tom?"  
The bartender looked up. "Yes, of course. I knew you'd want to get your books soon as possible with September 1st only a week and half away and all, but first it seems you are going to need a change of clothes." Replied Tom as he looked at the girls up and down.

Natalie and Ashley both look self-consciously down at their clothing. Natalie jean shorts were now ripped at the bottom and both of their shirts had dirt markings and were extremely faded as they hung loosely, two sizes too big, on them. Natalie imagined what they might look like now walking into Diagon Alley with their messed up hair in all directions and clothing looking like it did, and she had to agree.

Ashley blushed in scarlet embarrassment along with Natalie. "That sounds good." Said Ashley and they turned around and quickly made their way back up to the room.

--

Ashley rummaged through her sack that had been laid next to her bed. _No…no…no…aha!_

She lifted two pairs of worn out jeans and clean t-shirts out of the oversized misfit bag and threw it across the room.

"Ah!" Ashley turned around and saw one of the jeans and shirt she had just thrown backwards had smacked Natalie right in the face. Guess her aim was a bit _too_ good.

"Opps sorry about that." Ashley laughed and picked her own clothes up off the wood floor.

--

Well it isn't _so _bad, Natalie thought. Their hair was not perfect, but at least now it was brushed and free of flyaway curls and knots due to the fact that they found brushes in the small bathroom down the hall. The clothes the two eleven year old girls had just changed into were not exactly wonderful. Both their jeans were too big or too long and Natalie's bleached shirt was crumpled but clean and hung off her figure in an odd fashion. Ashley's shirt was a sick green color and just plain ugly, but that's what the two had to wear as their sneakers squeaked down the old yet freshly polished stairs.

Ashley had been sure to get everything they needed including the little bronze key, supply list, and muggleborn letter that Ashley thought must have instructions to enter Diagon from that man everyone some how knew; Dumb-bell-door or something.

The girls found Tom near the back of the pub counting stock of the- Firewhisky? Natalie tapped the old man's hunched back with a small.

"Umm…Tom?"

The bartender gasped slightly and turned around quickly obviously startled.

"You gave me quite a scare there dearies." Tom exhaled as he met Natalie and Ashley's eyes.

"Sorry about that, but we really should get going." Ashley apologized.

"Of course I understand, follow me." Tom began walking to the opposite clearly less used area of the pub.

"First time in Diagon Alley's always the most exciting," Tom smiled. "I remember my first visit, why I almost blew up poor Ollivander's shop with my new wand. And I can see it as if it were yesterday when I entered to get my first robes and --" Natalie zoned out. Of course hearing about Diagon Alley was great and all but she couldn't wait to experience it first hand. After what seems like endless minutes of Tom's babble and walking between tables passed visitors and customers they trio reached what looked like an old and forgotten door.

"Diagon Alley is right through here. Do you need any assistance getting through?"

"No, no I'm sure we can manage just find thank you." Ashley smiled politely; Natalie just wished the old hunchbacked man would leave already.

"Thank god. I thought we would never make it here!" Ashley turned to Natalie with exasperation. "We're here now! So let's move!" Natalie's excitement had grown immensely in the last few minutes and the mornings pain and aches, from the using the Floo Network, were long forgotten.

Ashley reached her outstretched figures slowly towards the knob; building the intension in between the passing seconds. Natalie couldn't take it. "Come on!" She grabbed the handle and flung open the door dragging Ashley by the arm in behind her.

Ashley ran into Natalie's back with the sudden stop. Natalie was staring straight ahead, green eyes opened in confusion and eyebrows wrinkled together with uncertainty.

The old door closed softly behind them leaving them in the rather small outside space and Ashley looked forward to the same sight.

Was this some kind of joke? What were they supposed to do with-

"A brick wall?"

**AN: it? Hate it? Review it!**

_HarrysGrll_


	8. Diagon Alley

**AN: I'm extremely sorry everyone. I don't own anything. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I still appreciate reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

"'Kay, something's serious messed up here." Natalie stated, blandly.  
"Well, that much is obvious." Ashley's sarcasm did not go unseen.

"Tom, that old man, probably led us to the wrong room." Natalie turned around and joggled the handle of the rusted door, but the door wouldn't bust.

"It's-"  
"Locked." Ashley frustratedly finished for her.

"Great…now what are we supposed to do!" Natalie cried and Ashley started pacing.  
All that was in the small area was a trash can in the right corner and weeds littering the brick floor.

Natalie needed to think this through. She walked over to the trash can and sat on top of it leaning her back against the brick wall that imprisoned them there.

Suddenly she felt a hard shove against her back and fell forward onto the floor. Ashley had jumped back at the radical movement and Natalie lifted herself up only to meet Ashley gaping mouth and hazel eyes opened wide in…awe?

Natalie followed her gaze and gasped in surprise. The thing that seemed to have pushed her was apparently a brick itself. At first only one brick was wiggling, two, four. Now the motion was passing through all the bricks that made up the wall before them.

In moments the brick wall had rearranged itself completely, it had become an archway before them and the young witches still stood froze to the spot. Through the archway they saw shops and thousands of men and woman in odd clothing bustling in all directions, but the girls couldn't help but stand in awe at the sight in front of them.

The only noise to escape the girls parted lips was the same softly spoken one.  
"Whoa…"

Everywhere they looked there were men and woman in odd clothing, some extremely tall and some too short for comfort. Natalie and Ashley stood in shock, eyes flashing in every direction, mouths unable to close. All kinds of shops lined the crowed street in front of them, wizards and witches pushing past each other into them.

Natalie was the first to regain her sanity. She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her forward into the rushing crowds.

--

Ashley led, more like dragged, Natalie out of Gringotts. When Natalie had seen the piles of gold Ashley was forced to restrain her back. It was a better idea to only take what was necessary, but Natalie had other plans.

--

The girls walked into the last stop of the trip, carrying their tower of eight huge books and bag full of supplies, even a beautiful tawny owl that had to wait outside. The shopping had already taken the entire morning and now they were almost done just one more shop; Olivander's.

--

"DUCK!"

Natalie, Ashley, and Olivander rammed against the floor and at once cover their heads while Natalie seventh wand threw a table across the room.

"No, no, no" Olivander muttered, shakily. "Let's try something else…again." He scurried away hastily back to the back of the store.

_Ashley's wand didn't take this long_, Natalie thought, _it only took three tries to find her wand of Mahogany, 12½ inches with a hair from the mane of a Kelpie at the core. Olivander even said it was "very well made and superb for all types of spells."_ She didn't even know what he meant by having the wand choose you even though she saw it happen to Ashley.

"Here we are try _this_one" Olivander handed Natalie yet another wand. Nothing happened. It didn't backfire, but it didn't feel just right. "Sorry," Natalie whispered; "I guess its-"

She was cut off by the sudden warm in her hand and this feeling of power surging through her veins. When the feeling subsided to a more containable feeling Natalie looked up, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Whoa…" Ashley whispered softly from the old wooden chair in the corner.  
"Whoa indeed, young one." Olivander agreed.  
"What just happened?" Natalie didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing my dear, just so unusual such a wand would choose you." Olivander continued, "This wand is made of Holly exactly 11 inches, but the core is the most interesting part. Inside this wand is one Runespoor fang and one Chimaera scale combined."

Natalie and Ashley held the bewildered and extremely confused expressions on their face.

"Let me explain." He said; _Yeah, that would sure help_; Natalie thought and wanted to roll her eyes, but stopped herself. "A Chimaera scale is very rarely used in wands, especially because of the difficultly to attain it, yet it is only used in extremely powerful wands. Now the Runespoor fang has become very uncommon these last eleven years because it works best for those who will work with or against very powerful dark magic."

Natalie was still frozen, looking at the old man's face. _Her _wand…powerful? _Her_ wand…to be used with or against powerful dark magic. She didn't know the first thing _about_ magic!

"Also," _Oh great, there's more_, Natalie thought with deep sarcasm. "It is very similar to a recent wand I sold about three days ago, Holly 11 inches exactly with a particular phoenix feather." Now that I think about it you do look…" Ashley's face was an exact copy of Natalie's, frightened and extremely confused.

"Never mind." Olivander said quickly.

Natalie and Ashley exchanged odd looks and quickly paid for the final item on their lists.  
"What was that all about?" Natalie whispered once they entered the overly crowded street.  
The girls looked around for the exit, thinking about their odd "welcome" into the true wizarding world today

"I have no idea."

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


End file.
